For development of any web-based services, such as a website, or a web portal, inputs from a client may be received by the web-based service development team. The web-based service team develops various applications for the client based on the inputs received. Once the changes are incorporated, the revised application and the changes implemented may be shared with the client. The client provides certain inputs regarding the web-based service and the web-based service development team again works on the web-based service for incorporating the changes. Therefore, the development of web based service is typically a cyclic process.